board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8's Top 235 Movies
The Board 8 Top 235 Movie List was compiled by CasanovaZelos in April 2010. Nominations allowed a user to list their top 50 movies and were then tallied. The cut-off was 51 points and a movie had to make at least two lists. After months of keeping the nominations open, CasanovaZelos posted the list in its entirety - much to the dismay of others, without write-ups. The Top 235 235. Final Destination Stand by Me Munich (500) Days of Summer Akira 230. Full Metal Jacket BASEketball Vertigo Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith Watchmen Stranger Than Fiction X-Men Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas The Sting Planet Terror 220. Sleepy Hollow The Mask REC The Terminator Deep Blue Sea Gangs of New York A Beautiful Mind Ferris Bueller's Day Off The Fugitive Children of Men 210. Eyes Wide Shut Run Lola Run Conan the Barbarian Persona Paths of Glory Taken The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou Dogville Half Baked Cube 200. Hotel Rwanda The Diving Bell and the Butterfly Transformers Sword of the Stranger Trainspotting Gone With the Wind To Catch a Thief The Graduate Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels It's A Wonderful Life 190. The Fountain Office Space Blue Velvet Dancer in the Dark A History of Violence Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid Team America: World Police Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles The Bourne Identity Gran Torino 180. Finding Nemo Moulin Rouge! Raging Bull The Nightmare Before Christmas Edward Scissorhands Once Upon a Time in the West Mystic River Tropic Thunder Dodgeball Star Trek 170. The Third Man Little Miss Sunshine Singin' in the Rain Million Dollar Baby Into the Wild Amadeus E.T. The Iron Giant 3:10 to Yuma Ratatouille 160. King Kong (2005) Hero The Seventh Seal South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut Garden State Sunset Blvd. Spaceballs Mulan L.A. Confidential M 150. Cinema Paradiso The Wizard of Oz The Maltese Falcon Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle The Road Grave of the Fireflies American Psycho Donnie Darko The Last Samurai Young Frankenstein 140. First Blood From Russia With Love Spider-Man 2 Predator The Royal Tenenbaums Battle Royale The Bicycle Thief Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind Fantastic Mr. Fox Slumdog Millionaire 130. Goldfinger Ed Wood Avatar Amelie Ocean's Eleven Spider-Man Hot Fuzz Zoolander Men in Black The Hunchback of Notre Dame 120. To Kill a Mockingbird One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest The Great Escape Clue Rear Window Natural Born Killers The Wrestler Beauty and the Beast In Bruges Superbad 110. The Breakfast Club Ghostbusters Apocalypse Now Zombieland Back to the Future Part II The Fifth Element 2001: A Space Odyssey Toy Story 2 The Crow The Incredibles 100. Shaun of the Dead Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon The Goonies Iron Man Dr. Strangelove Groundhog Day Evil Dead II North by Northwest Clerks Oldboy 90. Crash The Boondock Saints Kill Bill: Vol. 2 The Blues Brothers Seven Samurai Braveheart Remember the Titans Casino Royale Big Fish Jaws 80. Princess Mononoke Taxi Driver Independence Day The Shining The Prestige Lost in Translation Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Dumb and Dumber Life is Beautiful Snatch. 70. Serenity No Country for Old Men Army of Darkness Rocky Psycho Spirited Away Inglourious Basterds GoldenEye Die Hard Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade 60. Citizen Kane The Big Lebowski Blade Runner The Truman Show District 9 Up Batman Begins Schindler's List Anchorman The Green Mile 50. Casablanca Gladiator Sin City Saving Private Ryan Terminator 2: Judgment Day Aliens Monty Python and the Holy Grail The Silence of the Lambs WALL-E There Will Be Blood 40. Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly Forrest Gump Raiders of the Lost Ark Kill Bill: Vol. 1 Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi Goodfellas A Clockwork Orange Aladdin V for Vendetta 30. 12 Angry Men The Usual Suspects Se7en Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope The Godfather: Part II Toy Story Leon the Professional Reservoir Dogs The Departed The Princess Bride 20. Jurassic Park Memento Pan's Labyrinth Back to the Future Requiem for a Dream City of God American Beauty The Matrix The Lion King The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers 10. The Godfather American History X Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back Fight Club The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King The Dark Knight Pulp Fiction The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring 1. The Shawshank Redemption What the users have to say about the list * "It's, well...odd." - CasanovaZelos * "Wow bad list is bad." - paulg235 * "nyeh" - DoctorBlind * "That is a list." - ZFS * "that is not how I expected the roll-out at all" - Icon * "interesting" - Menji * "This is a list." - TheKoolAidShoto * "Pulp Fiction did well, Blue Velvet is on there, Big Lebowski is there, with Oldboy, A History of Violence, Clerks, Empire Strikes Back, etc, I'm satisfied. A lot of James Bond on the list. Not a bad thing, 007 kicks ass, but definitely a high number." - Psycho_Kenshin * "The top, say, 50 or so are ultra-expected, and everything else has the distinct scent of "movies people remembered when they were writing their lists." - As I Desire * "wow." - neonreaper * "Pretty decent list, its got its shit (transformers/500 days of summer) but its got the classics like American History X and Army of Darkness. 8-)" - 20three * "Stand By Me WAAAAAY too low (especially with some of the crap that got on the list)." - darkx5642358951 * "it's beautiful" - TVontheRadio * "Hey now! That's... not bad." - Ngamer Category:User Projects